Warner Bros, MGM, Universal, Paramount and 20th Century Fox legend (DeviantArt stuff)
Here is the picture of my many many favourite characters from Warner Bros, MGM, Universal, Paramount and 20th Century Fox's movies and cartoons are Manuel Lobato Humanes and SmashGamer16´s Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies, Manuel Lobato Humanes and SmashGamer16´s Tiny Toons and Manuel Lobato Humanes and SmashGamer16´s Animaniacs, Stay Tooned, Willy Wonka, The Mask: The Animated Series, Dumb and Dumber: the Animated Series, the Hanna-Barbera characters, the Cartoon Network Characters, Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (Animated Series), Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Thumbelina, A Troll in Central Park, Rover Dangerfield, Cats Don´t Dance, The Iron Giant, Quest for Camelot, Twice Upon a Time, Beetlejuice: the Animated Series, Histeria!, Freakazoid!, Gay Purr-ee, The Pink Panther, Jimmy the Little Puppy, Fritz the Cat, Rock and Rule, All Dogs Go to Heaven, Rock-a-Doodle, The Pebble and the Penguin, The Lionhearts, Tom Sawyer the Cat, The Wizard of Oz, James Bond Jr., Back to the Future: the Animated Series, An American Tail, The Land Before Time, Problem Child: the Animated Series, We´re Back! A Dinosaur Story, Balto, E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial, Alvin and the Chipmunks, Charlotte´s Web, Cool World, Charlotte´s Web, Heidi´s Song, the Nicktoons Characters, the Peanuts Gang, Duckman, Santo Bugito, Indiana Jones, Itsy Bitsy Spider (1994), The Simpsons, Itchy and Scratchy, Futurama, Family Guy, American Dad, The Cleveland Show, King of the Hill, Wizards (1977), Ferngully: The Last Rainforest, Star Wars, Droids, Ewoks, Once Upon a Forest, The Pagemaster, Banjo the Woodpile Cat, Anastasia, Titan A.E., Home Alone: the Animated Series, Garfield, Odie, the U.S. Acres gang, Wallace and Gromit, Bobby´ s World, Life with Louie, The Tick (1994), Eek! the Cat, The Terrible Thunderlizards and Dr.Seuss´s TV specials with Warner Bros Tower, MGM Lion, Universal Globe, Paramount Mountain and 20th Century Fox Structure. It has Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye and Mighty Mouse, Daffy Duck, Martin Brisby, Chilly Willy, Wimpy and Heckle and Jeckle, Sylvester and Tweety, Tom and Jerry, Hickory, Dickory and Doc, Herman and Katnip, Buzzy the Crow and Conan the Cat and Little Roquefort and Percy the Cat, Sylvia the Cat, Toodles the Cat, Doc the Cat's love interest, Cute Kitty and White Cat Girl, Aoogah, Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner, Droopy and McWolf, Gabby Gator, The Hungry Wolf (Walter Lantz), Homer the Pigeon, The Hungry Fox, Blackie the Lamb and Wolfie, The Hungry Wolf (Terrytoons), Dingbat and Sylvester the Fox, Porky Pig, Jonathan Brisby II, Andy Panda, Swee'Pea and Dinky Duck, Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Fred Flintstone, George Jetson, Scooby Doo, cast of Cartoon Network Characters, the cartoon versions of Live-action film characters, Danny the Cat, Sawyer the Cat, Mewsette, Jaune Tom, Claire the Cat (from Gay Purr-ee II: The New City), Robespierre, Kaylee and Garrett, Devon and Cornwall, The Iron Giant, Ralph and Mumford, Ozzy and Drix, The Pink Panther, Jimmy the Little Puppy, Joey the Flea, Fritz the Cat, Omar and Angel, Charlie B. Barkin, Itchy Itchford, Fievel, Tiger, Henri the Pigeon, Tanya, Wylie Burp, Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky and Spike, Rex, Elsa, Woog and Dweeb, Balto, Boris, Muk and Luk, Wilbur the Pig, Templeton the Rat, Cardigan the Lamb, Heidi the Girl, the cast of Nicktoons characters, Snoopy and Woodstock, Charlie Brown, Sally Brown, Abigail Furling, Edgar Furling and Russell Furling, Krystal, Batty Koda, Richard Tyler (in his cartoon form), the Talking Books, Anastasia and Dimtri, Bartok and more. Note:The characters are redrawn on the picture with Warner Bros Tower, MGM Lion, Universal Globe, Paramount Mountain and 20th Century Fox Structure. Requested by timmybrisbyfan1925 from DeviantArt:SmashGamer16 Category:My art STUFF